The subject outrigger line management system is generally directed to a system for enabling convenient displacement of articles along an outrigger structure. More specifically, the outrigger line management system maintains smooth and efficient displacement of individual lines, cords, or other mechanical link employed to so displace articles along a given outrigger support structure.
Outrigger structures are used on surface vessels to extend the lateral reach of the vessel for various purposes. Cast line fishing applications provide one example where outrigger structures provide useful extension of support points for concurrent use of multiple fishing lines. Typically, a fishing rod feeds a fishing line on which one or more baited hooks are provided. The baited ends of the fishing lines are cast into the water to attract fish about the given boat or other surface vessel. Where more than a few fishing lines are so cast from the same vessel into surrounding waters, inter-tangling remains a persistent problem, particularly where the vessel continues moving to, for example, troll the lines through the water. Tangling becomes an even greater threat when the vessel undergoes abrupt turns or encounters fast moving currents. To prevent such interference and tangling, fishing lines may be supported through one or more pivot points displaced along the length of an outrigger structure. The baited ends of different fishing lines are thereby spaced to be dragged through the water, each held safely away from the vessel and one another to avoid interference.
In this manner, outrigger support structures extend fishing/trolling lines laterally out beyond the wake of a moving boat. They allow the safe deployment of multiple fishing lines cast out from the boat each pivoted at different points along the outrigger structure to remain separated by sufficient fishing space (until release of the lines from their pivot points is triggered) to prevent entanglement.
Outrigger structures are usually installed on a boat to be moved inline with the hull or folded into a mast when not in service. Typically, a pair of outrigger structures are installed at starboard and port gunwale locations.
Known outrigger structures are often provided with a plurality of fixed eyehooks longitudinally spaced therealong. A plurality of outrigger cords are then passed through the eyehooks and a pulley assembly disposed at a fixed point on the boat. Each outrigger cord forms a displaceable loop about the pulley assembly and one or more supporting eyehooks, and each carries a clip on which a fishing line may be secured for movement along an outrigger structure with the outrigger cord. A user may retract or advance the clip by pulling the corresponding outrigger cord in one direction or the other through its loop. So when a fishing line is to be baited, the user pulls one outrigger cord to draw the clip within reach, ‘loads’ the clip with an appropriately baited fishing line that has been cast, then pulls the outrigger cord in a reverse direction to return the loaded clip to a deployment position on the outrigger structure. This process is repeated for each baited fishing line that has been cast out from a certain point on the boat. When a ‘bite’ occurs, or when a fishing line encounters sufficient tension, the clip releases, so that the line returns to form a direct line between its feeding point fishing rod) for active user control.
This process is not without significant practical obstacles to smooth, proper operation. FIG. 7 depicts a portion of an outrigger structure 10′ having an eye hook 30′ for pivotally retaining its outrigger cords 20′, as used in the prior art. Normally, multiple outrigger cords 20′ are used to concurrently deploy multiple fishing lines. The multiple outrigger cords 20′ passing through the collar-like eyehook 30′ invariably bunch together during operation, getting tightly intertwined when subjected to tension and manipulation. Much friction results between the tightly packed outrigger cords 20′ themselves, as well as between each cord 20′ and eye hook 30′. Being that the outrigger cords are normally supported snugly between the eye hook 30′ and other pivot points, a particularly high friction point is created at the sharp bend typically formed at one or more of the eye hooks 30′. The friction makes it very difficult to displace individual outrigger cords to load and deploy their clips, at least not without mighty physical exertion. Moreover, the considerable friction that must be overcome to effect such cord movement causes premature wearing on the cords themselves.
Various outrigger structures are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,870 discloses several embodiments of a fishing system that uses a buoy line maintained in a desired area by an airborne kite. The system can have a plurality of lines operated by a fisherman having a reel with a plurality of spools which may be individually wound without disturbing the others. The lines can also be operated by individual fishermen each having a reel. The individual lines may be secured to the buoy line with a releasable clip that disengages when a fish applies tension to the line, allowing that particular line to be cleared of the remaining fishing lines and to be reeled in.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,614 is directed to a multiple pole trolling device for mounting on a boat. The multiple pole trolling devices are spaced apart and rotatably mounted on a pole base that is rotatable and tiltably adjustable. Each of the poles has a fixed trolling line located in the water when set to a rearward position. When the assembly is rotated, the line comes out of the water over the boat so that the fish can be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,472 is directed to a fishing apparatus in the form of a tree formed of tubular members that support a plurality of fishing lines. The tree may be thrust into the bottom of a body of water. The mast as shown has a set of screws that may be used to adjust the coaxial tubular members for use in water of different depths.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,399 is directed to a kite fishing apparatus having two reels, one for a kite line, and the other for a fishing line. A three-in-one glider-type structure is provided and functions to carry the fishing line over the body of water. The baited end of the fishing line is cast out by the outgoing kite line and by means provided to detachably and adjustably connect the kite line to the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,774 is directed to a fishing line system for use on a boat that supports six fishing rods each spaced from the other to prevent the fishing lines from during trolling. A pull on either side of the boat is mounted on roller booms that can be extended or retracted as required. A rearwardly extending pair of fishing poles are carried by holders mounted on the stern of the boat to position lines laterally inward of lines. The booms are disposed transversely to the left of the boat and are supported by antifriction assemblies which support the booms.
A significant drawback remains in the prior art for effectively managing the outrigger cords to enable loading and deploying of articles along an outrigger structure. There is, therefore, a need for a system that enables sufficiently free, unrestricted individual displacement of the outrigger cords along the outrigger structure.